Tequila
by Leighjj256
Summary: A little fun never hurt anyone. o/s AU, AH


I saw him come in the door while I was sitting at the bar sipping a Diet Coke. I waved at him discreetly, and he smiled, walked across the room and sat down on the barstool next to me. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, you. It must be freezing outside; your lips are so cold." I said while he took his coat off and laid it on the stool next to him. It was pretty empty in the restaurant. It was a little after nine on a Wednesday night.

"Yeah, it's like ten degrees out there. I've been living in Arizona too long- I don't think I could get used to these Midwestern winters again." He said. The bartender asked if he wanted anything and he asked for a shot of tequila. I raised my eyebrow.

"I need to warm up." He told me.

"Salt? Lime?" the bartender wanted to know.

"Nah, just tequila."

"So how was the convention?" I asked him.

"Long. Boring at times. But educational. " He said. The bartender put a small glass in front of him.

"Do a shot with me?" he said.

"I don't know…" I hedged. I was more of a wine kind of girl. Maybe a big, fruity martini occasionally. I don't think I had ever even tasted tequila.

"Come on, B…it's no fun taking a shot alone…"

"Okay…" I said and he nodded at the bartender. A minute later, I had a shot glass in front of me, too.

"On three…" I said.

"One…two…three…" He knocked his back quickly and I held my breath and took mine back as well. I was prepared for a burning sensation, but there was none.

"It's smoother than I thought it would be." I admitted. I felt warmth spread through my body.

"Another?" the bartender asked. We both nodded our heads. The second shot went down even easier. The bartender set up two more shot glasses in front of us. Edward chucked and shook his head but I drank mine, enjoying the warm feeling. I think tequila was my new favorite drink.

"Slow down, B. Maybe we should have some dinner. Hungry?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to eat at the bar." I said.

"Go pick a table. A waitress will come over with the menus." The bartender said, overhearing our conversation and waving toward the dining area. Edward dropped a couple bills on the bar and we thanked the bartender.

We sat next to each other at a u-shaped booth in a dim corner. The tequila shots had me feeling very relaxed.

"So how was your day? What did you do while I was at the convention?" he asked me.

"I went to the Museum of Science and Industry. I watched an amazing movie in the Omnimax theater about the ocean. I asked the couple sitting next to me in the theater what restaurant they recommended for lunch and they suggested a place on 57th Street. It was pretty good." I told him.

A waitress came over with menus and we looked them over for a while. I decided on chicken. He wanted steak. We both got beers.

"I am so glad you came with me for this convention. I wish I could go sightseeing with you during the day." He said. "I know it's not the same as a tropical vacation…" Edward had asked me to accompany him to Chicago for a medical convention. He was asked by the American Society of Clinical Oncology to be a presenter. It was just for four days and I jumped at the opportunity. I was a freelance writer, so my schedule was flexible.

"I've never been to Chicago, so any new city is fun for me. I am having a good time. Thanks for inviting me." I told him. I punctuated my statement with a kiss to his cheek. I inhaled and caught a whiff of his delicious cologne as I was leaning over. He smelled of pine and leather- very masculine. Mixed with his natural aroma, his scent was enticing.

"Mmmm, you smell amazing." I whispered. He looked at me with surprise but I held his gaze and just giggled.

"Two coronas." The waitress said, breaking the spell as she set our drinks on the table. We both looked away from each other and thanked her.

"So, when is your presentation at the convention?" I asked him as I sipped my beer. He stretched his arm across the back of the booth and I leaned into him.

"Not until Friday." He said.

"Is it finished?" He had been stressing about it for the past month, revising it over and over. This was his first time as a presenter and he wanted it to be perfect.

"I'm going to try not to change it again. I showed it to my colleagues in oncology at the hospital before I left and they thought that it was good. Jasper said that the research was solid and the findings seemed to…" He kept talking but my mind stopped focusing on the words and instead I focused on his lips as he was talking. They were so full and sensual. And he had a bit of stubble on his chiseled jaw. God, my boyfriend was so hot…

"And you are not listening to a word I am saying." Edward was saying. I tried to snap back to the conversation but I wasn't fast enough.

"Huh?" I said, brilliantly.

"Your eyes are completely glazed over." He said, chuckling. "Am I that boring?"

"No! Not at all. You're just so hot." I said, the words tumbling out before I could stop them.

"Hot?" He said, obviously perplexed by the direction of the conversation.

I couldn't resist anymore, so I had to kiss him. I kissed his top lip and then his bottom lip before he opened his mouth and our tongues touched and it was divine. He tasted like cinnamon and beer. My toes curled in my boots and I moaned into his warm mouth.

"B? What's gotten into you?" He said against my lips, pulling back a bit. I understood his confusion. I was usually very reserved. We had been together a few months and I was slowly coming out of my shell. I'd had a conservative upbringing and Edward was my first serious relationship at age twenty-five.

"You tell me, Dr. Cullen." I whispered. He sucked in a breath and then let out a barely audible groan. Ohhhhhhhh, someone likes that- a lot.

"Doctor, I am feeling hot all over. What do you think it could be?" I breathed.

"It could be a lot of things. A fever from an infection, maybe?" He murmured, his eyes intense and hooded.

"Dr. Cullen, would a fever make my panties wet?"

"Fuuuuuuck…" He said, groaning.

"Hey guys, your food should be out in a few minutes," The perky waitress sang. We both pulled back from each other, suddenly remembering that we were in the middle of a restaurant.

"Can I get anything for you? Water? Another beer?" She asked.

"No, thank you." Edward told her. She moved on to another table.

"I think I need to do an examination." Edward said to me.

"Huh?" I said. Me and my dazzling conversation skills.

He brought his lips to my ear. "I think I need to do an exam. Where _exactly_ are you experiencing wetness? Show me."

Did I dare? I took his hand and discreetly put it between my legs under the table. He cupped me gently and the pressure felt good. So. Fucking. Good.

"Right here?" He said. He ran his finger along the seam of my jeans.

"Yessssss…" I hissed.

"I think I know what it is." Edward said. He began to rub, pressing down where I was aching.

"Ohhhh…" I breathed, my eyes closing in bliss.

"Baby, you have to open your eyes. We can't let anyone else know what we're doing."

I opened my eyes and met his gaze as he stroked between my legs under the restaurant table. I had to resist moving my hips to get more friction. My panties were getting soaked. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

"You're so sexy." He whispered.

"Edward…" I whimpered.

"Does it feel good?" he breathed and then his eyes darted to the left. I followed his gaze and saw the waitress coming toward us, a huge smile on her face and our entrees held high in her hands. He moved his hand away quickly and I sighed in frustration. Food was the absolute last thing on my mind.

"Here's your chicken and here is your steak. Anything else you need? Ketchup? Steak sauce?" the waitress asked.

"No, thanks." Edward told her politely.

"Well, enjoy your meals. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." She said before turning on her heels and heading back toward the kitchen.

"Don't bother." I said under my breath.

"B!" Edward exclaimed, laughing. I didn't have anything against the waitress; she was really good at her job. But my super-hot doctor boyfriend was about to make me come. Maybe all was not lost.

"But Dr. Cullen…" I said, pouting. "You were helping me to feel better."

"Bella…" he pleaded, his eyes closing. I slid my hand into his lap and I could feel how hard he was against his thigh. I stroked him, slowly.

"Baby…" I could see his jaw tightening. "You better stop."

"I know, but it's like I can't."

"I need to fuck you." He said emphatically, almost pleading. His lips found mine and he was delicious as he swirled his tongue around mine over and over. I could barely breathe but I didn't care. His lips slid down to my jaw and then to my neck right behind my ear, the spot that gave me goosebumps. He bit down gently and I moaned. I couldn't help it.

"We gotta go. _Now_." He said against my neck. He pulled back and looked around the room for our waitress. When he saw her, he beckoned her over.

"Can you please put our entrees in a couple to-go containers? And bring the check? Thanks." Edward said quickly.

"Sure. Is everything okay with the food?" She asked worriedly,

"The food is perfect, we just have an appointment." He told her. I giggled. I definitely had an urgent appointment with Dr. Cullen.

"Okay. Be right back." She said, taking our plates away. He went right back to kissing behind my ear, his hands touching wherever he could- my thighs, my arms.

"A few more minutes and I'll give you what you need…" he murmured, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"You promise?"

"Yes, baby…I'll make that pussy feel so good..." He said against my ear. My eyes opened in shock and I felt my arousal soaking my lacy panties. I had never heard him say that word before. I guess Edward had been holding back a bit, not wanting to shock my conservative sensibilities. But I found his raw language so incredibly hot. I had to press my thighs together.

"Edward, I need you to fuck me so badly..."

"Shhh, baby, if you say any more I am going to fuck you right here in the restaurant. I don't think my dick has ever been this hard…"

"I don't think I have ever been this wet…"

"I'm going to fuck that tight wet pussy so fucking hard, baby. I can't fucking wait." He said and I shivered in anticipation.

The waitress came over with takeout bags and the folio with the check in it. He pulled out his wallet and thank God he had cash because I think I would have combusted if we had to wait for her to run his credit card. He left a large tip and we scooted out of the booth quickly.

We left the restaurant which was on the bottom floor of the hotel we were staying at and walked to the elevators. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck while I pressed the up button. He ground his hard cock into my ass as we stood waiting for the elevator. I couldn't help but move my hips in rhythm with his. Yesterday I would have never believed that I would be grinding against my boyfriend in the lobby of a hotel in Chicago, but here I was and I was loving every minute of his body pressed up against mine.

He chuckled as the doors opened up and we stepped in. I pushed the button for the fifth floor. He backed me against the wall and kissed me hard and sloppily. Our moans and whimpers that we had held back in the restaurant echoed in the empty elevator car.

"I need you baby…" I moaned, not caring how desperate and needy I sounded. He slipped one hand into my jeans. I cried out loudly when his fingers found my core.

"Fuck, baby. You are dripping."

The elevator dinged and we pulled apart.

"Do you have your key card?" I asked as we all but ran to the door of our room.

"It's in my pocket…" he said. I was still rubbing my thighs together as he put the card in the slot. I don't think I had ever been that horny in my life. It was a need that consumed me- I couldn't control it. I was a slave to my desires. Finally he got the door open.

"Off, Bella. Take everything off. Right now." He said authoritatively, leaving no room for discussion.

I dropped the bag of leftovers I was holding onto the floor and started stripping. I pulled my shirt over my head and unzipped my knee high boots and pulled them off. I wiggled out of my jeans, leaving me in just a hot pink lace bra and thong set.

His lips were on mine while I was stepping out of my jeans. He was down to just his boxers and he pulled me into him, gripping my ass roughly. He slid his hand between my legs and we both moaned. He pushed me backwards until my legs touched the bed. I pulled his boxers down and I laid back. He hovered over me, pulled my thong to the side and slid his hard cock into me. I cried out in pleasure and he groaned sexily. Our mouths moved hungrily together while he fucked me deep, swallowing each other's moans of pleasure. My hands gripped his firm ass as he thrust into me again and again, bringing me closer to the ecstasy that my body was chasing.

My body began to tremble and then went rigid as I shattered apart, screaming his name. He slowed his thrusts as I came down from my orgasm and kissed me.

"Did you come good, baby?" he whispered against my lips.

"So good…"

He pulled my legs up higher and the change in position made him feel even deeper. I watched him as he moved in and out, holding my legs and biting his lip. I loved the way he looked as he gave in to our lust-so sexy, so feral. I reached down and rubbed my clit.

"Yes, baby…" he groaned. He pulled the cups of my bra down and brushed his thumbs across my sensitive nipples. I arched my back and he leaned down to lick and suck the swollen peaks.

"Oh, God…" I breathed.

"Is it good, baby? Tell me…" He murmured as he tongued my breasts and gently nipped their pebbled tips.

"Fuck…" I whimpered, words failing me. My hips moved in synch with his, faster and faster. I was _so_ close.

"You gonna come for me again? Keep rubbing that little clit, baby. Fuck, your pussy is so goddamn _wet_…"

"Yes…yes…yesssssss…" I moaned. My head fell back as his words pushed me over the edge, this climax even stronger than the first. I held onto his strong body while I shuddered in pleasure.

"That's it…shit…" He let out a long groan against my shoulder as he pounded into me a few more times and released, pulling me close. We kissed sweetly while our heartbeats slowed, our arms and legs entangled.

"That was incredible…" I said.

"It was better than that…" he chuckled, nuzzling my neck.

"So, should I buy some tequila when we get home?" I giggled.


End file.
